Una llamada
by Esciam
Summary: Porque esa mujer debe existir. Mi visión personal de cómo puede ser un "personaje".


**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS, son Donald P. Bellisario y Dom McGill y esa serie, su mundo y personajes no me pertenecen. Y así es como me imagino a ese "personaje".

**Una llamada**

Cuando él por fin se durmió y empezó a roncar, Ester se dio fuerza para salir de la cama a hurtadillas, haciendo lo posible para no moverse más que lo necesario y, menos, hacer ruido. Su esposo tenía el sueño ligero, por más que tomara fuertes pastillas para poder conciliarlo.

Fue hasta el baño de abajo, cerca de cocina y, con el celular muy agarrado entre sus manos, se sentó en la letrina y sacó un papel de su camisón, donde estaba escrito un extenso número telefónico.

Poco más que dos meses antes, una noche tan silenciosa y fría como esa; su esposo había llegado a casa y dicho, con esa tranquilidad y naturalidad con la que decía casi cualquier cosa; que Ziva, la hija que había creído perdida para siempre, estaba viva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía verdadera felicidad en su cuerpo, tanto que había caído sentada, llorando con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

—¿Cuándo regresa a casa? —le había preguntando, cuando lograra controlarse de nuevo y él se encontraba sentado junto a ella, con un trago, esperando que se recuperara.

—Voy a enviar un agente lo más pronto posible —le había dicho.

Ester quiso preguntar más, saber qué había pasado con ella, dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, en qué condiciones estaba. Pero si su esposo no le había dicho nada más, de seguro era porque no debía molestarlo con el tema. Esas eran cosas del Mossad y, desde hacía muchos años, sabía que no eran de su incumbencia las cosas del Mossad.

Esa noche, le costó demasiado conciliar el sueño. En verdad, no quería dormir. Recordaba a Ziva como le gustaba recordar a sus hijas, pequeñas; de menos de cuatro años, siendo sólo unas niñas con sus sonrisas inocentes y ojitos oscuros llenos de amor. Ziva en su mente, era la niña que sólo dormía con una cobijita particular a la par y trataba de seguir sus oraciones nocturnas en su media lengua…

Después de esa edad, y cada vez más con cada año que pasaba, Ziva y Tali eran más de Eli, porque desde muy niñas empezó a entrenarlas para el Mossad. A Ester no le gustaba del todo que ellas fueran entrenadas para que fueran asesinas; estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres debían crecer para ser madres, cuidar a su esposo, familia y casa. Pero si eso servía para que ellas pudieran defenderse a sí mismas y a su país… logró darse a la idea.

Como logró darse a la idea de cuidar a un hijo de su esposo con otra mujer como si fuera propio. Después de todo, cuando Eli llevó a Ari a la casa, ya sabían que ella no le podría dar un hijo varón, después de quedar seca como consecuencia del parto difícil de Tali.

Pero Ari, con su inteligencia y buenas maneras, se ganó rápidamente su simpatía y, luego su cariño, como con sus hijas. Por eso, logró cuidarlos a los tres como sus hijos: lavar sus ropas, ayudarlos con sus tareas, cuidar sus comidas, sanar sus heridas producto de los entrenamientos… Ester hizo lo mejor que pudo como madre y, aún así, veía como cada año alejaba más a sus hijos de ella.

Lo entendía, claro que lo hacía. Ari en verdad no era su hijo, y ella sabía que él lo tenía muy presente, por más que fuera educado con ella. Y sus hijas no necesitaban aprender a ser madres, esposas y amas de casa; y eso era lo único que podría darle ella. Además, después de varias quejas de su esposo, logró no ser demasiado mimosa con ellas, para "fomentarles el carácter".

Ester sabía que para sus hijos, ella debía ser alguien inferior, comparado con los altos estándares que tenía su esposo para ellos. Eso lo resentía a veces, pero también se dio a la idea y aprendió a que los agradecimientos que recibía de ellos por sus servicios, fueran suficiente para ella. La admiración iba dirigida a personas que sí llegaran a esos estándares. Ester estaba segura de que sus hijas la querían, pero eso no le era suficiente. Criar soldados y no mujeres, jamás fue en lo que soñó desde niña.

Al menos Ziva quiso aprender a cocinar desde pequeña… sí pudo enseñarle algo, y que sí le fue útil en su vida adulta. Cuando veía a Ziva después de varios meses de misiones, y ella le daba alguna receta de cocina de algún país que visitara, se sentía casi como si le presentara algún nieto…

La muerte de Tali llegó poco después… con ésta, era darse a la idea o sentir un dolor incalculable al desear volver a verla. Ester nació y creció en Israel, sabía que las muertes eran posibles, pero ver ese miedo hecho realidad…

La traición de Ari y su muerte. De alguna forma, se dio a la idea de que eso pasó porque iba a pasar. Ari no era como Ziva y Tali. Ester se había dado cuenta que él, desde niño, estuvo siempre dividido entre lo que le exigía Eli, y lo que le pedía la cultura de su madre… también su esposo se había dado cuenta, y por eso fue muy duro con él en el entrenamiento. Eso siempre la hizo pensar que Ari al final se decidiría por el lado de su madre y, de alguna forma, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, se sentía orgullosa de él por haber podido decidir; aunque no le gustara su decisión.

Pero a lo que no podía darse a la idea era de que Ziva estuviera viva y que, hace unos pocos días, su esposo le dijera que ella no volvería más a Israel y ya, sin ninguna explicación.

Por eso había tomado valor, buscado en el celular de su marido el número a NCIS y, después de apuntarlo y tenerlo por dos días en su poder; asegurarse que llamaría ese día, a una hora conveniente para los estadounidenses.

—Aló. —le dijo la voz profunda de un hombre, después de cuatro timbrazos.

Agradeciendo los tantos años que ayudó a sus hijos con las clases de varios idiomas, dijo con la voz más baja que pudo, y mientras tapaba a medias el auricular con su mano:

—Buenas, señor Vance. Le habla Ester David… —¡Cuántas veces había ensayado en su mente esa conversación!— Podrías pasarme con Ziva, por favor. —pidió, sin oír en verdad lo que el señor le respondiera.

—Por supuesto. Fue un gusto oírla —le dijo, y parecía sincero. Luego, el sonido de una cancioncita de espera.

Pocos segundos después, otro "Aló, habla la oficial David" de esa voz que tanto extrañara, pero en otro idioma que no era el que le recordaba, la hizo sonreír y derramar lágrimas.

—Ziva, Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo, en su idioma materno y sin saber en verdad qué más decir…

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios?


End file.
